Together
by Malfoyy
Summary: Marshall and Gumball have gotten through their break-up are back together, now six years later married with a daughter and another baby on the way. They have to get through the trials and tribulation of raising children, added to the stress of running a kingdom. Can they handle it? Marshall Lee x Prince B. Gumball fluff and mpreg :: sequel to "Emotions"


The sun peaked through the cracks in between the drapes, letting a steady stream of morning light pour though and illuminate half of the room. I sat up in the pink, fluffy bed, stretched and looked around at the familiar scene around me. The plush carpet, the tall wardrobe, the shelves lined with books and stuffed animals, all varying shades of pink of purple. It was a color choice that I would never really like, but my husband liked it, so I resigned myself to my pink fate.

I looked to my right, where Gumball was sleeping peacefully under the covers. We had gotten married four years ago, after much protest from the Candy Kingdom. At first they were uncomfortable with the situation, but after several speeches from their beloved Prince B. Gumball, the citizens finally accepted us. I think I might have made them uncomfortable, seeing as many of the candy people had shades of red in them...

I shook the thought out of my mind and rolled out of bed, standing just in my boxers in the large room. I rubbed the back of my head in thought, went over to the wardrobe, and pulled out a plaid red shirt and plain dark jeans. I threw them on, fastened the candy-rock necklace Gumball had made for me six years ago around my neck, and went out into the hall to see some of the palace staff scurrying about, no doubt preparing for their day's duties. Some of them paused to say good morning, and I nodded or waved in response. I was headed down to the end of the hall where another bedroom was.

I opened the door and walked in, revealing a small six-year-old girl, the striking image of her father minus the big blue eyes, courtesy of the one who gave birth to her. She was sitting up in bed, her raven-colored hair a tangled mess, grinning a toothy smile at the sight of me.

"G'moring, Papa," she greeted cheerfully, hopping down off the bed and running over to me.

"Good morning, Marshie," I smiled, scooping her up into my arms and kissing her pale cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm." Marshie nodded, then opened her mouth and wiggled around one of her fangs with her tongue. "Look Papa! My toof is loose! Toof-fairy! Toof-fairy!" She giggled and threw her arms around my neck.

"Woah! That's one loose tooth kiddo, but the tooth-fairy doesn't come until it comes out remember?"

She puffed out her cheeks in disappointment and looked up at me from under long dark lashes. "But I like the toof-fairy."

I chuckled and set her down on the floor, rubbing the top of her head to mess her hair up even more. "Everyone does." Now, to change the subject. "You ready to wake up Daddy?"

"Hehehe of course! It my job, 'member?" The little girl giggled and grabbed my hand, leading me back down the hall to the bedroom where my husband slept soundly. This had been our morning routine for two years now. I would go get Marshie and she would climb into the bed to wake up Gumball.

We entered the room and she immediately let go of my hand and sprinted full speed in her pale purple feety pajamas to the bed. I smiled, happiness radiating off of me. In all my years, and they were a lot, I had never felt anything like this before. The feeling of being complete; the feeling of a real family. At first I was terrified, shocked speechless when Gumball had come to me a week after our first time making love and told me he was pregnant. I didn't even know that was possible considering he was a boy, but being made of bubblegum allows for that type of thing apparently. I avoided him for the first month of his pregnancy, unsure of what to do. I wasn't sure I wanted a kid, but after I regained my sanity I went back to Gumball and apologized. It took two whole weeks for him to accept my apology for leaving him alone like that, but in the end he did, and nearly eight months later our little Marshie Lee was born. That day made me realize how amazing it felt to be a father, and when I held her for the first time I knew I would always be there for her no matter what. After two years of raising her together, we decided to get married, to seal the deal and become a real set of parents for our daughter.

An unintelligible stream of words broke me out of my trance, and I looked over and saw Marshie poking Gumball's face. He swatted it away with a slow gesture and rolled over on his side to face his daughter. "Mornin' Marsh," he mumbled, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You're waked up! Yay Daddy is waked up!" She cheered as Gumball sat up in bed. He reached over and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her on the forehead.

"Rise and shine sleepy-head," I greeted, coming over and sitting on the bed.

He smiled groggily in response and looked down at the little girl in his arms. "Marshie, why don't you do downstairs and help Peppermint Maid with breakfast?"

Marshie perked up, breaking free of the hug and jumping off the bed. "Mkay! I go make Papa and Daddy omnoms!" She said, and raced out the door to go make a mess in the kitchen…er…help make breakfast.

When she was gone I stole a kiss from my beloved Gumball, and he returned the favor with parted lips. "Marshie sure is an energetic child," he noted when we parted.

"Hm yeah. Much like you," I replied, putting an arm around his petite shoulder.

He got up and out of bed, and rubbed his stomach. A nice-sized baby bump could be seen under the oversized t-shirt he wore as a night-dress. He used to wear such fancy pajamas, but being pregnant he really couldn't fit in them anymore.

"Think this one will be as hyper?" He chucked, going over to the wardrobe and pulling out his own clothes.

"Well, we'll find out really soon. You're due any day now."

He stuck his tongue out at me; it was one of the most adorable gestures I'd ever seen, and my heart fluttered. After seven years together he still managed to get my heart going with the littlest things.

"Yeah yeah, I know my own due-date dummy," he teased, getting changed into his daily attire.

"I know. It's kind of exciting isn't it? Our second child together. I wonder if it'll be a girl or a boy," I mused, watching Gumball pull his pants on.

He shrugged. "I have no clue. Remember, ultrasounds haven't been reinvented yet." He was finished dressing and walked over to the mirror, licking his finger and messing with his hair.

I rolled my eyes and walked over behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Your dome-piece looks fine Gumball. I'm starving; let's go eat," I breathed into his ear.

He turned his head to face me, pecked me on the lips, and wiggled out of my arms. "Fine, fine," he laughed, grabbing my hand. "Let's go see what kind of mess Marshie has made down there."

And so, we walked hand in down through the halls and down the stairs, to enjoy a nice breakfast as a complete family.

**A/N: So much fluff omg. Don't worry there will be conflict in this story somewhere. X3 This is a sequel to Emotions. You can find it through my profile. ^^**


End file.
